Try to kiss me
by little kelli
Summary: ma suite de Canary's song... :   Lie to me is not mine.


Lie to me : FAN fiction : Callian : Try to kiss me

Gillian se réveilla, prise d'une horrible migraine. Elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un lui martelait le crâne !

Elle ouvrit les yeux, ce qui lui donna le vertige, à cause des rayons du soleil qui traversaient les tentures rouges de la chambre.

Elle releva un peu et difficilement la tête, et découvrit des yeux verts rivés sur elle.

C'était Cal, qui la regardait émerger de son sommeil, en affichant un sourire stupide, mais assez mignon.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle, soudainement, avant de se rappeler qu'elle avait bu, peut-être même un peu trop bu de scotch…

Elle se rappela, qu'elle était debout devant Cal, qu'il portait un casque de mineur sur sa tête.

Elle se souvint de lui avoir enlevé ce casque, et de lui avoir ébouriffé les cheveux avant de tomber dans ses bras.

Et puis, le trou noir.

Ils se regardèrent, droit dans les yeux, immobiles, pendant quelques secondes. Elle sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus vite, et malheureusement, le goût du vomi qui remontait du fond de sa gorge.

Elle eut soudain un nouveau flash Elle l'avait embrassé, elle se souvenait encore du goût de ses lèvres.

Après ce flash, étrange, bien qu'agréable elle détourna le regard en se sentant rougir.

Timidement, elle regarda de nouveau Cal, et ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher :

- Quoi ? Il continuait de la fixer, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu avais raison, hier, dit-il, à haute voix.

- Argh, ne parles pas si fort, se plaignit-elle en se cachant les yeux avec ses mains.

A propos de quoi ? Continua-t-elle.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, et répondit :

- Tu deviens plus belle de jours en jours !

Quand ses paroles arrivèrent au cerveau encore embrouillé de Gillian, elle se sentit rougir encore plus, et tenta de le cacher avec ses mains qui cachaient déjà ses yeux.

- Inutile de te cacher, ma belle, dit-il en rigolant.

- Que s'est-il passé hier, Cal ? Elle se demandait s'il allait lui dire qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, ou si elle avait eu une allusion, et pas un flash.

- Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Vraiment de rien ? dit-il, surpris, et septique.

- Non, je devrais ? dit-elle, tout en essayant de cacher à son ami qu'elle mentait.

Malheureusement, Cal le remarqua, et se demanda pourquoi elle lui mentait, il n'y avait rien eu de gênant hier soir, hormis qu'elle avait été complètement différente à cause du scotch, et qu'elle l'avait embrassé. Ce dernier point l'interpella il s'étaient embrassés, enfin, elle l'avait embrassé, et elle en avait peut-être un peu honte. Même s'il n'avait rien de honteux !

Peut-être car elle avait dépassé la ligne qu'elle-même avait tracée, pour se protéger de Cal, ou pour LE protéger d'elle.

- Rien d'important, mentit-il, tu étais complètement jetée, je t'ai ramenée ici, et tu t'es endormie dans la voiture.

« Ouf, j'ai du rêver qu'on s'embrassait alors ! » Pensa-elle, même si ça lui aurait bien plus de l'avoir embrassé.

- Quelle heure est-il ? demanda-t-elle, soudainement inquiète.

- Euh, 10h15, répliqua-t-il, en se tournant vers le réveil.

Elle se leva soudainement, et commença à s'inquiéter « Merde, Cal ! Il faut qu'on aille au bureau ! »

- T'inquiètes ! dit-il, en la prenant par les épaules, pour qu'elle se recouche, on est Samedi ! Et puis, tu dois te reposer, tu dois te sentir super mal après ma bouteille de scotch de luxe !

- Tu as raison, murmura-t-elle, mais d'abord, je vais chercher un médicament pour ma tête, j'ai l'impression qu'elle va exploser ! Et en plus je dois vomir !

- Okay, alors vas-y alors, dit-il en la lâchant, je ne veux pas que tu me vomisses dessus !

Elle rit à cette dernière remarque, c'est vrai que ce serait vraiment dégoutant pour lui, et qu'il n'avait même pas de vêtements de rechange !

Dès qu'elle se leva de son lit, elle sentit le monde tourner autour d'elle et elle failli retomber lourdement dans son lit.

Elle vomit tous ce qu'elle avait dans l'estomac, même ce qu'elle n'y avait pas, et commença à avoir faim.

Quand elle revint dans la chambre, Cal n'était plus là, elle descendit les escaliers et le trouva en train de regarder la télé, le rugby, England vs New Zealand.

Quand il remarqua qu'elle était debout, à ses côtés, à le fixer bizarrement, il la fixa à son tour.

Gênée, elle tourna le regard vers la télé, et vit que les Anglais menaient. Bonne nouvelle !

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle, en voyant qu'il ne détachait pas ses yeux d'elle.

- Non, rien, dit-il, en pensant à la nuit passée, avec un sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

- J'ai faim, lâcha-t-elle, en se laissant tomber sur le canapé, au côté de Cal.

- On commande au chinois ?

- Yep. Mais c'est toi qui téléphone !

Cal laissa échapper un soupir, même s'il souriait, elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas commander, et elle le faisait exprès de lui demander.

Elle le regarda en souriant, et lui tandis le téléphone.

- Je savais que t'es une sale gamine !

- Et comme je t'ai répondu la dernière fois que tu me la dis, menteur !

Ils rigolèrent en cœur et Cal commanda.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils mangeaient.

Quand il fut 19h, Cal décida qu'il était temps de partir, il devait aller chercher Emily chez sa mère, et il ne valait mieux pas être en retard quand cette mère était Zoe Landau !

Il prit Gillian dans ses bras, et lui dit au revoir, en l'embrassant aux coins de ses lèvres.

- Merci de m'avoir tenu compagnie, murmura Gillian à l'oreille de Cal.

- Quand tu veux, c'était marrant, répondit ce dernier, souriant.

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes et Cal rompit le silence, en lui demandant; 

- Tu es sûre que tu ne te souviens de rien d'autre pour hier soir? En faisant allusion au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. 

Gillian trembla légèrement, mais Cal ne l'avait apparemment pas remarqué. Que devait-elle répondre? Ils s'étaient embrassés, ou plutôt, elle l'avait embrassé… Il avait répondu à son baiser, mais peut-être par politesse?  
>" Mon dieu tu perds la tête!" pensa-t-elle. " Il te rends complètement folle!" <p>

- Je me souviens peut-être de quelque chose... Commença-elle.  
>Cal souris.<br>- Et je peux savoir quoi?  
>- Mmh, même si ça te concerne et que tu as le droit de savoir, je garde ce souvenir pour moi...<br>- Donne au moins un indice! Le supplia-t-il.  
>- Ca nous concerne, confia-t-elle, en murmurant ces mots à l'oreille attentive de Cal, en se retenant de rire.<br>- Sans blague! 

Elle commençait à prendre plaisir à flirter ainsi avec lui. Elle savait qu'il attendait qu'elle réponde un truc du genre " oui, je me souviens, on s'est embrassé". C'est ce qu'elle comptait faire au début, mais, maintenant que ça commençait à être marrant, elle préférait jouer à ce petit jeu.

En le regardant, elle comprit qu'il savait de quoi elle parlait

- Tu vois de quoi je parle, devina-t-elle, en plissant les yeux.

- Peut-être bien… Répondit-il, en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle fit un pas en arrière, pour ne pas qu'il l'embrasse, même si ça lui aurait plus. Oui, Gillian voulait commencer ce jeu, et était décidée à le repousser pour l'ennuyer. Il essaierait encore plus, et bon, un jour, elle ne saura plus résister, « Et ça risque de ne pas durer… » Se dit-elle, en regardant ses lèvres avec envie.

- J'ai compris, dit-il, le sourire aux lèvres, je vois que tu veux jouer…

Il la prit dans ses bras et lui murmura : « Tu ne me résisteras pas très longtemps, je finirais par t'embrasser… » .

Sur ces mots, il partit, laissant une Gillian, heureuse et impatiente de le revoir, sur le porche de la maison.

Le weekend fut long pour Cal et Gillian; ils étaient tellement impatients d'être au bureau, et de voir comment chacun allait réagir, chaque fois que leurs regards se rencontreraient.

La veille, Cal, qui n'arrivait pas à dormir, envoya un message a Gillian;  
>" impatient de te voir;)"<p>

Elle lui répondit presque immédiatement;  
>" moi aussi..:)"<p>

Ce message le fit sourire.

───────────────────────────────────────────────────── 

Le lundi matin, ils étaient arrivés très tôt, comme chaque matin, et se dirent bonjour. La journée se déroula comme si de rien était; ils enquêtaient sur un meurtre, ensemble.

Gillian était dans le labo, en train d'analyser une fausse lettre de suicide, quand Cal entra doucement dans la pièce, sans qu'elle ne le remarque. 

Il se glissa près d'elle, assez pour qu'il sente son parfum. 

- Bouuu! 

Gillian fit un bon, et se retrouva en face de lui, presque front contre front.  
>Elle l'écarta d'elle aussitôt, et lui sourit. <p>

- Tu ne m'auras pas en me faisant peur!  
>- J'aurais essayé! Dit-il, en rigolant. <p>

Sur ce, il quitta la pièce, laissant Gillian, le sourire aux lèvres.

Quelques jours passèrent, sans tentative de Cal, au désespoir de Gillian.

Néanmoins, chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs, ils s'échangeaient un sourire et un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'ils pensaient.

Presque une semaine plus tard, alors que Gillian était confortablement assise dans son divan, Cal entra dans le bureau, et alla s'assoir près d'elle, un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Il a l'air intéressant ce livre, dit-il, en approchant son visage du sien.

- Il est passionnant, répondit-elle, sans décrocher les yeux de son livre, mais en souriant .

Gillian sentit les yeux de Cal sur elle, ce qui l'empêchait de lire. Elle savait que si elle tournait la tête vers lui, il n'aurait qu'à bouger de quelques centimètres pour toucher ses lèvres.

Elle continua à faire semblant de lire, tout en le surveillant du coin de l'œil il continuait de la regarder…

- Alors, dit Gillian, qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? Elle connaissait la réponse, c'était évident.

- A ton avis ? demanda Cal, en l'attirant encore plus près de lui.

- Je sais pas, dit le moi, dit-elle souriante, en tourna la tête vers lui.

Il allait enfin l'embrasser, leurs lèvres allaient enfin se toucher…

Mais au moment ou elles s'effleurèrent, Ria arriva

- Gillian, … ah, je vous dérange peut-être… dit-elle.

Cal s'écarta rapidement de Gillian et râla :

- On vous a jamais appris à frapper aux portes avant d'entrer, Torres ?

- Euh, excusez-moi, dit-elle, bonne soirée.

- Au revoir Ria, dit-Gillian.

Quand Ria eut fermé la porte, Cal commença à imiter cette dernière, ce qui fit rire Gillian.

- Oh, essscusez moi !

Gillian donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Cal, en se levant.

Cal fit semblant d'avoir mal, tout en rigolant avec elle.

Gillian prit ses affaires, et lui dit au revoir.

Mais au moment où elle allait franchir la porte de son bureau, Cal s'interposa :

- Je t'invite au resto samedi soir, ça te convient ?

- Je sais pas, faut voir… Non, je rigole oui, bien sûr que ça me convient !

- Super, répondit-il, le sourire aux lèvres, alors à demain soir, je viens te chercher à 19h.

Sur ces mots, il la laissa partir, fier de lui d'avoir eu le courage de l'avoir inviter.

Quand elle se réveilla le samedi matin, Gillian fut prise d'un grand stress, qu'allait-elle porter ce soir ?

C'est pas ça, elle avait beaucoup de vêtements, même un peu trop, sa garde robe était pleine à craquer et elle ne sortait jamais d'un magasin sans rien avoir acheté !

Elle fit enfin son choix vers 12h30, après avoir essayé une dizaine de robes !

Elle avait choisi une robe noire, maintenant, elle devait trouver des chaussures, des boucles d'oreilles, un collier !

Quand elle aurait du temps libre, elle se promit de faire un tri dans toutes ses affaires !

Après avoir dîné, elle prit une douche.

Il était presque 17h quand elle fût prête elle avait enfilé sa robe noire, des escarpins de 5cm noirs, des boucles d'oreilles en argent, et un collier que Cal lui avait offert à son dernier anniversaire.

Quand Cal arriva à 19heures précise, il resta sans vox en la voyant, elle était … éblouissante !

- Tu es magnifique ! lui confia-t-il, en entrant chez elle.

Elle sourit à cette remarque, elle espérait bien être magnifique ! Elle avait passé presque toute la journée devant sa garde robe et devant son miroir !

Elle avait à peine mangé de la journée et sentait son ventre gargouiller. . Ou peut-être était-ce car elle était nerveuse !

Mais nerveuse pour quoi ? Elle allait simplement au restaurant en compagnie de son meilleur ami, rien de plus ! A part qu'ils se tournaient autour depuis plus d'une semaine et qu'elle avait décidé que la prochaine fois qu'il essaierait de l'embrasser, elle le laisserait faire !

Le dîner se passa parfaitement bien, ils rigolèrent beaucoup, et malheureusement pour Gillian, cal n'essaya pas de l'embrasser pendant le diner. Pourtant, il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'ils en avaient tous deux très envie! 

Surtout après le regard qu'ils s'étaient échangés après s'être cogné la tête, quand la fourchette de Gillian était bruyamment tombée sur le sol glacé du restaurant.  
>Cal la raccompagna chez elle vers 22h. <p>

- J'ai passé une superbe soirée, lui confia-t-elle, alors qu'ils étaient sur le porche de sa maison, assis sur les quelques marches qu'il fallait grimper pour arriver à la porte d'entrée.  
>- Moi aussi, répond-t-il, en lui souriant. Même si il ma coûté très cher! Non mais quand même, payer 40$ pour ce que j'ai eu dans mon assiette, une feuille de salade, et une tomate, et encore ce n'était que l'entrée!<p>

Gillian rigola. Il avait raison, bien sur, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire quand Cal s'énervait!

Ils rirent de bon cœur pendant quelques secondes supplémentaires, et Cal passa ses bras autour d'elle.

« Ca y est, il va enfin m'embrasser », se dit-elle.

Mais au moment où leurs lèvres allaient se toucher, le téléphone de Cal sonna.

- Lightman, dit-il, en soupirant.

- Salut, c'est Wallowski.

Quand Gillian entendit ce nom, elle fit une grimace et pris le téléphone de Cal. Elle raccrocha.

Cal s'esclaffa.

- Tu ne la supportes vraiment pas dis-moi !

Au lieu de répondre, elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa.


End file.
